Independently, and not as an agent of the Government, the contractor will exert its best efforts to synthesize ring A bicyclo-steroids (2.2.0). Specifically, the contractor shall: Synthesize ring A bicyclo (2.2.0) steroids with a 3-keto function and containing a 17b-hydroxy substituent, a 17c-ethynyl-17b-hydroxy substituent, and a 17b-acetyl substituent (derivatives of compound 6, page 6 of proposal); and Provide these compounds in 0.5-1.0 gram quantities along with criteria of purity to the Contraceptive Development Branch.